<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les voyages de Luna (1) by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415789">Les voyages de Luna (1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les voyages de Luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie paisible de Luna dans Minecraft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les voyages de Luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003041</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les voyages de Luna (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il y a la série des "Harry and Pansy", dont je vais bientôt publier la suite, celle des "Hermione Weasley" qui va bientôt arriver mais j'avais aussi entamé une troisième série intitulée "Les voyages de Luna". Dedans, Luna se rendra dans d'autres fandoms. Et pour commencer ce sera donc Minecraft, bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Les voyages de Luna (1)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Luna se baladait tranquillement dans l'Overworld. Il faisait encore jour, pas un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil bien haut. Ce soleil était d'ailleurs l'une des bizarreries de ce monde. Ou bien était-ce le reste du monde qui était bizarre et le soleil l'une des seules choses normales ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout était cubique, c'était ce qui faisait la beauté de ce monde. La blonde avait l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécue, seule. Enfin seule, elle y était la seule humaine. Sinon il y avait les squelettes, les endermans, les creepers, les araignées, les moutons, les poules et puis surtout … Les LAPINS ! Elle adorait les lapins, ils étaient les créatures les plus mignonnes qu'elle est jamais vue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna connaissait par cœur la forêt dans laquelle elle vivait. C'était une forêt très bizarre, des champignons géants rouges à pois blancs et des champignons marrons y poussaient. Certains poussaient même dans le sol, ou dans des cavernes. Elle avait dans cette forêt une petite cabane, construire dans une des gros arbres, du chêne noir, si elle le souvenait bien. Elle avait installé une porte dans le tronc, qu'elle avait creusé pour y mettre une échelle en bois, et l'étage lui faisait une mignonne petite cabane. C'était petit mais discret. Et le plus important : atypique. Luna aimait ce qui était atypique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa solitude ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours était seule. Elle avait un amour incommensurable pour les animaux qu'elle croisait, et ceux qu'elle avait adopté. Elle se promenait souvent avec son chat noir, Sirius. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce prénom. Il s'était imposé à elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna s'était également construite une autre maison, à quelques jours de marche de sa forêt, dans un village. Elle aimait beaucoup les villageois, ils menaient une vie simple, sans arrière-pensée. Ils ne se posaient pas de question, ce contentant de mener leur vie dans leur coin. Il y avait aussi le gardien du village, le golem de fer. Il passait sa journée à faire des rondes dans le village, et il attaquait à vue le moindre envahisseur. Luna aimait beaucoup le golem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna était aussi devenue amie avec un enderman, et un creeper rose avec un cœur rouge sur le torse. Ou bien était-ce une creeper rose ? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Ces deux amies vivaient avec elle dans la forêt. La blonde aimait sa vie. Elle avait ces deux maisons, ces amis, les animaux, une armure pour la protéger. Elle était en Nétherite, un matériaux qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Nether, une dimension parallèle infernale. Une belle armure rouge foncé, avec des grains orangés plus ou moins gros dessus, comme de la lave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était sa vie et elle l'aimait ainsi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>